Reactions
by youaretrulybrilliant
Summary: Jess loves her shoes. Despite her pretending not to notice, she notices everyone's reactions to them. But Becker's reactions are the ones she wants.


**Just a little bit of Jecker fluff for the day, because you always need more. ;)**

* * *

They were her guilty pleasure, shoes. It didn't matter what color, just give her a pair of heels and she was in love.

Abby laughed when Jess first showed her the cupboard full and asked why someone needed so much footwear. But it didn't stop her from once awkwardly asking if she could borrow the neon pink slingbacks for a date night with Connor. Jess gave her a knowing twinkling smile but resisted the urge to tease her.

Connor would just smile brightly at each new pair Jess acquired and would even show her ones he thought she would like, when the three of them went out together to savor the little free time they possessed. For her birthday he and Abby gave her a pair with tiny dinosaurs on the heel and he thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

Emily never really commented on her choices of shoes. She just gave her paled looks of shock when Jess wore particularly electric colors or ones that added five inches to her height. The older brunette would close her eyes and mutter something about how time had dramatically changed.

Matt was Matt. He didn't notice, nor cared. He only noticed when she was running around causing a ruckus. He told her that if she ever wore flats or trainers the office would die in shock and have to string a bell around her neck to know it was her.

Lester pretended not to notice but she saw the disapproving eye he gave her every once and awhile. He would comment only when her heels made her taller than him. He would then proceed to give his usual compliant about the paperwork that would be required if she tripped and fell. She would flippantly call back that she would fall _not _wearing heels.

Becker's reactions were her favorite. She had always done her very best to see his reactions to anything she wore and tended to wear the things she noticed that he approved of more often. It was all part of her long plan to finally get the man to ask her on a proper date. It wasn't that he ever said anything but she noticed him staring at certain outfits more than others.

When she wore her blue heels with cute little daisies and her toes peeking through, Becker commented about not understanding why women wore nail polish. Jess smiled brightly knowing that he saw her red toes and teased him about being the only boy in his family. His face would get all huffy after that and he retreated after a few minutes.

Then when she wore her pale purple wedges, he would mockingly groan. It seemed anytime she wore them, were when the worst anomalies happened. He affectionately dubbed them her battle armor and the name stuck. Everyone in the ARC ended up knowing later once Connor leaked it and would run for the hills when Jess came strolling in with them on. She refused to believe it, because Becker's smile when he saw her trumping around made her want to wear them again and again.

Plus she taken to thinking of them as her battle armor and seemed to always perform at her highest when they were on her feet.

Of all the reactions Becker gave to her shoes, or attempted to not give, her favorite was the day she wore her precious all black stilettos. Oddly enough, it was all thanks to Lester that she even wore them.

Lester needed a plus one for dinner with the some new private investors to raise funds for the ARC and his wife was out of the country with the kids and in-laws on holiday. The day before the dinner he more of ordered her than asked her to accompany him but she didn't mind. It was an excuse to dress up in a beautiful evening gown.

It wouldn't cause office gossip either because Connor and Abby were attending as well. It seemed all the businessmen wanted to meet the two people who survived a whole year living amongst dinosaurs. If anything Lester asked her so she could help Abby ensure Connor didn't accidently tarnish his public image.

They were to leave the ARC together and thus the need to bring her dress for the night was required. She was in the communal locker room just about to slip on her black heel when a large clattering noise ripped her from her dressing. Becker stood a few feet into the room, his bag atop his feet.

Jess bit her lip when Becker didn't say anything but just stared with his eyes slightly bugged out. His eyes were traversing over her slowly and blatantly before resting on the shoe she still held in her hands. She wanted him to say something the air growing thick tension. She could feel blood rushing to the tips of her ears, certain her cheeks were already tinged pink.

Her mouth opened of its own accord but before she could start a ramble about the charity dinner Becker uttered out, "They're black."

Of all the words she imagined coming out of his mouth at that moment, those weren't it. She blinked at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

The sound of her voice must have snapped Becker out of whatever trance he had been locked in because he suddenly swooped down to grab the fallen bag. He then quickly proceeded to his locker without glancing once at her. Jess fought the urge to let out a sigh.

She bent over and placed the other heel on her foot and stood up and turned to face Becker who was furiously looking for something in the depths of his locker. Jess smoothed away imaginary wrinkles from her dress. The silk floor length gown clung to her perfectly, the blue silk wrapping over one shoulder and leaving much of her back bare.

"I didn't think you owned anything black, that's all," he muttered after a moment.

Jess just laughed at him. "Oh you think that just because I wear bright colors all the time and that I don't own anything black? Don't be silly Becker, of course I do. I happen to think black can be one of the most flattering colors on a person, quite sexy honestly. I just prefer wearing bright shoes; it's more fun that way. "

She was fiddling with the tie at her shoulder that she didn't notice the smirk that crept up on Becker's face. It took her a full minute to realize that she just used the word sexy and black in the same sentence to the one person who wore black almost all of the time.

To her horror the blush that had been dwindling returned full force and spread across her whole face and down her neck. The bemused smile that Becker was display did nothing to help her growing her embarrassment.

"Is that so?" he asked brightly.

Jess didn't know what to say back, she was too flustered at the heated smile on his lips and the step he took towards her. It would appear she wouldn't have to answer him; Connor came running into the locker room as she opened her mouth to speak. Becker stepped back faster than she could blink.

"Oh, sorry am I interrupting?" he questioned after a beat of awkward silence.

Jess glanced at Becker who was once again furiously digging in his locker for something. She rolled her eyes, "No."

Connor grinned widely, pulling at jacket of the suit he had been forced into. "Fantastic, came to tell ya the car just got here. Lester is liable to have a heart attack if we don't leave now."

Jess smiled in response, "Alright, just let me gather up my things and I'll come out."

Connor nodded and raced back out of the room, calling Abby's name. Jess strode over and gathered the last of her belongings and stuffed them back into her locker. Becker still hadn't said a word and the high of his hooded eyes and brilliant smiled directed at her started to disappear.

She turned towards the door only to have him grab her gently by the arm. Jess glanced back at him. The same heated gaze he had from earlier returned. A delightful shiver ran down Jess' back.

"Is there any chance you would be willing to give that outfit of yours another spin after this?"

Jess cocked a brow at him, trying to make sure she understood what he asking and trying not to jump up and down with pure excitement.

"This is hardly practical for work day attire even for me," she quipped.

Becker let out an exasperated sigh but smirked nonetheless. His hand was still on her arm, his thumb absent-mindedly rubbing over her fair skin. Sparks of electricity from the contact where live wiring Jess and her whole body flooded with tingling anticipation.

"No, that's not what I meant. I have the annual SAS ball in two weeks for my old unit. W-Would you like to come w-with me?" he asked in a rushed breath.

Jess used every ounce of self control not to fling herself at him and kiss him. Instead she grinned as wide as she could and squeezed his hand, "I'd love to."

Becker leaned forward bringing his hand to settle on her waist. Jess leaned into him as well but luck didn't seem to be on her side, the sound of her name bouncing into the room from an annoyed Lester.

Quickly pecking Becker on the cheek, she looked long enough to see the surprise melt into smugness before dashing out of the room. When she connected up with the little group waiting for her, Abby cast a knowing smirk in her direction and Lester rolled his eyes.

As they started walking down the corridor to the garage Connor noticed the uncontrollable smile plastered on Jess' face. "What ya grinning on about?"

Jess linked arms with Connor and yanked Abby to her other side to link arms with her. "Nothing really, I've just decided that I want to buy another pair of black heels. Preferably ones I could wear around work."

Connor's face scrunched into a frown," Black? Whatever do you want a pair of black shoes for?"

Jess bit her lip to keep herself from spilling about her upcoming date. Abby ribbed her anyway. Jess shrugged, "I've decided that black shoes are my favorite that's all."

Connor didn't get it, his confused frown turning to a slump of his shoulders. It didn't help that Abby was practically howling with laughter. Jess added her own giggle to Abby's. She had a date with Becker, a proper date. If he was going to act that way anytime she wore black shoes, she was going to wear them all the time. Well maybe the evening gown helped too, but that didn't matter. Definitely, the best reaction he had ever displayed to her shoes.

* * *

**That's it! I hope you enjoyed it. It was my first published piece for Jecker. I have a bunch of half written ideas but have never actually finished any. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
